Inner Demons
by Meilin Li
Summary: Pan goes home to a life she's missed for 5 years to face her 'demons'. Is she strong enough to overcome the emotions toward the one she's loved all her life? Chapter 4 and Juunana is now being thrown in the mix... R&R please!
1. Inner Demons: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the story so yeh :\

AN: Weeeell, this is the prologue! ^_^;; ...I'll be writing more shortly though

It's been 5 years. 5 fateful years since she was rejected to her core. She had endured many traumas and obstacles before, but not to this one's extent. For 5 years, she had tried to forget him, lavender hair, bright blue eyes, muscular tone. She sighed. She had tried everything. Partying non-stop. Getting numerous boyfriends. Even moving to another country. It was all a futile attempt to forget. However, her mind kept wondering back to the life she left behind. To the people she left behind. She couldn't cope with it anymore. It was all to much. Slowly but surely it'd been building up, all the emotions, all the sorrow, the grief, and most importantly the regret of leaving and the feeling of rejection. Many of her relationships with others now, were aloof. She didn't get close to anybody, for fear of getting rejected, of reliving that consequential day.

But, now she wasn't so sure that running away was the right answer anymore. For an old adage had said, 'Face your inner demons, for then will one be at complete peace.' She wanted peace, she didn't want a raging battle inside her soul. She didn't want to feel these intense sensations everyday for the rest of her life. She looked out her window into the wide abyss of the night sky. Her only answer was to face her troubles, as much as she didn't want to, and that meant going back, back to the place and the person that started it all, Trunks.

__

Review! :D Pretty peas! This's my first DBZ/GT Ficcie sooo yeh, don't be to harsh. ^_^


	2. Inner Demons: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the story so yeh :\

AN: Heh! A chapter! Yey...finally...try to be nice and not flame me...I tried my best, and if you don't like it tough luck! Just kidding...if you have any comments email me at lil808angel@hotmail.com! TY for reading and please R&R :D

Pan rang the doorbell. Silver chimes streamed through the house. She fiddled nervously with the backpack in her hands. 

As the door squeaked opened, her father stood on the other side gaping at her. "Pa-Panny?!"

"Dad!" She threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. Gohan closed his eyes and welcomed the embrace from his only daughter. He'd missed her so much. 

"You didn't tell us you were going to come back! When did come back Panny?? Why didn't you tell me to pick you up?? How--" 

Pan held up her hand, laughing softly, cutting her father off. "Dad...I'll explain everything later. But I'm really tired and it was a long plane ride...can I come in?"

"Oh! Sorry Pan! Come in, your room's still the same...I mean if you want to get some sleep...you know..." He smiled sadly, but his eyes held the warm, loving expression she'd missed. "We didn't have the heart to change it. We knew you'd be back..." The corner of his lips picked up and he gave her the famous Son smile.

Pan couldn't help but smile back at the familiarity of it. "Where's Mom?"

"She went to do a little shopping for dinner." He helped her with her bags up to her room. "We're going to have Tuna Casserole for dinner."

Pan scrunched up her face. "Ew, that's gross! I hate fish!"

Gohan put on a shocked expression as they entered her room. "What? Hate fish? Ohh...what did the States do to you, Panny??"

Pan laughed at his satirical facade, making him laugh along with her. "Dad! When did you get a sense of humor?" 

He blinked, looking offended. "I've always had a sense of humor!"

Pan grinned at him and proceeded to push him out of her room. "Okay okay, whatever you say. I need some sleep Dad. I'll be down later for," she scrunched up her face again, pausing dramatically, "fish."

Chuckling Gohan walked out the door. He turned to look at her. "You know Pan, I'm really glad you're back. Your mother and I've missed you. And I know everybody else has too, especially Tru--"

"I know. I've missed everybody too." Purposefully Pan interrupted him. She knew what name he was going to spit out at her. And she didn't need to think of _him_, not now. She'd deal with him later, when she has had enough time to think of what she was going to say to him when she saw him again. 

Maybe it wasn't a mistake to come back, like she believed it to be. After-all, she's a strong girl...no, woman. She's a strong woman. And she didn't abhor the idea of returning, she just wasn't very confident of her choice to do so. But it was inevitable anyway, and she's capable of surpassing everything thrown at her, hopefully. 

Quietly Pan closed the door and sank down into her bed. She leaned back on her pillow and smiled softly, looking up at her ceiling. Memories slowly drifted back to her and gradually she entered the world of the subconscious, via slumber.

----------------------

Something threw itself against Pan. "PAN!!!! Ohh, I missed you so much!!!!"

Pan cracked opened an eyelid and looked into the sparking blue eyes of Bra who was giving her a tight embrace. Pan's face lit up and she returned the hug eagerly. "BRA!!"

Bra smiled and sat at the edge of Pan's bed, happily. "So how have you been Pan?! Anything new in your life?" Bra winked at her before implying something. "Or perhaps anyone new?"

She sat up Indian style and laughed. Same old Bra. "I've been doing really good. I made lots of new friends in California. They're great." Her smile faded a little. "But I still missed all of you." 

"Of course you did Pan, who could replace any of us?" Bra said mockingly referring to her, Goten and Trunks. Bra grinned and pointed out. "And you still haven't answered my question yet."

Pan shook her head chuckling. "No Bra, I don't have a new guy in my life yet, if that's what you mean."

Bra's grin intensified. "Yet huh?" 

Pan's face paled visibly. "Y-You don't have any kind of plan brewing in that head of yours...do you?" Pan asked, afraid of the answer. 

"No! Of course not." Bra said as she tried to hide her smile. 

"Then why don't I believe you..." Pan trailed off as someone appeared in the doorway. "Mom!" Pan rushed off her bed and crashed into her mother for a bear hug. 

"Panny!" Videl brought her hand up to stroke Pan's now mid-length hair. She pulled back and held Pan away from her at arms length, "My! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

"Pan...You're wearing a..._skirt_!" Bra's jaw dropped to the floor as she noticed what Pan had on.

Pan tried not to laugh at her best friend's expression. "Yeh Bra, I've got some dresses too. You can look in my bags if ya wanna see."

Bra smiled happily, inching closer to Pan's luggage. "You know me!" She sat on the floor with a red suitcase in front of her, snapped it open, and started to look through it. 

"You look beautiful Pan." Videl said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Pan beamed. "Thanks Mom!" 

  
"We're going to have dinner soon Pan." Videl laughed at Pan's grimace at the word 'dinner'. "Your Dad has told me you've developed a certain dislike toward fish." 

Pan nodded slightly, smiling sheepishly. 

"I can make something else if you don't want fish." Videl offered.

"No, Mom don't bother. It's okay. I'll just grab something else to eat." Pan said. 

"You can eat at our house Pan." Bra looked up from a short, dark denim skirt she was holding. "I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind. And you can even spar with Dad if you want later."

Pan looked at her mother for permission. "Can I?" 

Videl smiled. "Of course, but tomorrow night, I'm making your favorite, so you better be here to eat it." 

"Absolutely Mom. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I miss your cooking. Somehow in college, pizza and soda just doesn't quite cut it." Pan grinned.

Videl laughed. "I'm going to call Bulma to let her know you're going over there. Don't stay out to late, you're going to worry your father."

"I won't Mom." Pan closed the door after her mother walked out. 

Pan sat down next to Bra who was holding up a short black halter-top dress. "Pan...I didn't know you were this kinda girl." Bra said arching a delicate eyebrow.

"Well, my friend insisted I buy that...so I did." Pan smiled like it was nothing, and proceeded to grab a pair of baggy pants and a tank top out of her luggage. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back." With that she walked out of the room. 

Bra leaned back on the bed with Pan's black dress. She would have to get Trunks to see Pan in this. It would be perfect. Trunks would fall for her immediately. Bra did have second thoughts about what she planned to do however, because she knew her brother had rejected Pan, and that was why Pan left the country. Bra had been worried about her friend for all those years she had been away, but now that she's back and seems perfectly recovered, Bra's a little more relieved. 

But still, what would happen if Trunks rejected her once more? Could her heart take it? Bra sighed and folded up the dress. She smiled when she thought of Goten and her. They wouldn't have gotten together if it weren't for Marron. Marron knew how much Bra like Goten. So she set up a little plan to make Goten realize their feelings were mutual. And voila! They were a couple. Although it did take Goten a while to realize his feelings for Bra. 

Inwardly Bra laughed at the naiveté of her brother, Trunks didn't even know how much his rejection had hurt Pan. After Pan's confession he always acted as though it hadn't happened at all. Bra wished Trunks could see how much this was hurting Pan. For goodness sakes, the boy didn't even notice he was the reason she left! Sometimes Trunks could be really dense.

Bra's thoughts were interrupted when Pan came in and looked at her weirdly. "What?" She asked.

Pan shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. You just seem...different." 

Bra laughed quietly, tossing the dress back into the suitcase. "Yeh well growing up does that to you."

"I know what you mean..." Pan said taking a seat next to her. Silence rested upon the room, as both Pan and Bra drifted deep into their thoughts. 

"I'm sorry for not writing or calling." Pan said looking at Bra.

Bra smiled again. "It's all right. You're here now aren't you?" She stood up offering Pan a well manicured hand. "Lets go to my house...I have some clothes that would look great on you." Bra said grinning wickedly. 

Pan's smile slipped as she looked up at her friend. "Uh...You aren't gonna make me look like a slut or anything right...?"

Bra smiled innocently, pulling Pan to her feet. "Of course not Pan!" 

Pan gave her a skeptical look. "...Are you sure?"

"Pan, I'm not gonna make you look like a slut. You're one of my best friends. I wouldn't do that to you!" Bra said walking into the hallway. 

"I'm sure." Pan muttered under her breath.

"HEY! I heard that!" Bra said smiling, sticking her head back into the room. 

With a good-natured grin, Pan followed Bra out the door. 

----------------------

Bulma sat working at her desk. The latest update she was giving her newest invention was going great! She grinned as she tighten the last screw onto the metal. 

"Done at last!" She sat down at her computer. "Now...only to fix it's programming..."

A voice interrupted her work. "Mom!!! Pan's here!!!" Bulma froze, she hasn't seen Pan for so long! Forgetting about her programming, she practically ran to the kitchen. She arrived in the kitchen to see a refined Pan sitting down at the table. Pan looked so grown up, with medium length ebony hair and womanly curves. 

"Pan! It's been so long!" Bulma said greeting her fondly. 

"It has been a while Bulma..." Pan admitted, smiling. 

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want." Bulma offered.

Pan started to answer when Bra cut in. "Act-"

"Nope, Mom. No time to eat. I'm gonna let her try on some of my clothes." Bra said as she tugged the half smiling, part Saiyan upstairs. 

"Well, be down for dinner!!" Bulma called after them, chuckling at the helpless Pan being dragged up the stairs.

----------------------

"I'm stuffed." Pan said as she threw herself onto Bra's queen-sized bed. They had just finished eating a 'most delicious dinner', or so Pan thought.

"You think? You almost ate more then Goten there." Bra said as she took a seat on her bean-bag chair. 

Pan's eyes lit up. "Speaking of Goten. Where is he? I haven't seen him since I got back this morning." 

"I'll call him!" Bra chirped already punching the numbers on the phone.

Pan grabbed a blue pillow and leaned her head against it. She listened to Bra's end of the conversation with Goten.

Bra spoke happily to the person on the other line. "Hi Goten!" 

"Nope. But I have a surprise for you..." Bra smiled.

"Yep." Bra's smile grew wider. "No...You have to come over here." 

"I'm positive that you'll like it. In fact I think you've been missing it for sometime now." Bra replied confidently as she started to sort through her closet. 

Curious, Pan lifted her head up and watched Bra in confusion. 

"Sure! We can do something after...okay. I'll see ya in a few. Bye..." Bra hung up the phone and placed it on the table. She returned to searching through her messy closet. 

"Bra...What are you doing...? I thought you made me try on all the clothes you owned earlier tonight." Pan's voice half whined as she tilted her head to one side. 

"I did! But Goten wanted to do something after...and I was thinking maybe we can all go to this club..." She trailed off as she started to toss garments behind her. "I know it's around here somewhere...ah ha!" Bra emerged holding black leather flares and a revealing red halter top. It was a very..._small_ looking outfit.

Pan laughed uneasily. "Uh Bra...I hope that's not for me cause I'll never fit those." 

"Yep. It's for you!" Bra tossed her the clothes. "Here...Now help me find something for me to wear..." She returned to rummage through her closet. 

"But Bra...How am I suppose to fit these?" Pan protested. 

Bra's muffled voice was heard. "Don't worry! You'll fit them." 

Quirking an eyebrow, Pan decided to watch TV while Bra searched for an outfit as they waited for Goten to arrive.

----------------------

Goten finally arrived to the house a while later and knocked on the door to Bra's room. Pan got a mischievous look on her face, put a finger up to her lips to silence Bra, and hid behind the door. Bra giggled slightly and went to let Goten in. After Bra greeted Goten with a kiss on the cheek, Pan pounced on her Uncle's back.

"Who's that?? Trunks?? Get off me!!!" Goten said half alarmed and half whining. Pan and Bra broke out into laugher. 

Pan snickered. "No...I'm not Trunks..."

"Wait...Bra...if you're there...and the voice is a girl...is it Marron?? Marron!! Get off me!!" He tried to throw her off of him, but she only held on tighter. Bra was hunched over in a fit of laugher. 

"No...wrong again." Pan and Bra's laugher erupted once more when they realized Goten and Pan's reflection was reflected in the mirror.

Goten stopped squirming with his back to the mirror. "Then who can it be...?" He contemplated in confusion. 

"Uncle Goten!? How could you? You don't remember your dear niece?" Pan replied mockingly, jumping off his back and stepping into his line of view. 

His face broke into a wide grin and he gave her the biggest hug she had all day. "Panny!!!" 

Pan's face turned red. "U-Uncle...Goten...can't...breathe..."

He quickly released her when he realized what he was doing. "Oh! I'm sorry Panny! Are you okay?!"

She grinned back and winked. "Of course I'm okay. I'm part Saiyan."

Goten's face developed a bewildered look. 

"Um...Goten, you okay?" Bra questioned, giving him a peculiar look. Goten seemed to consider something before answering.

"Yeh...But I'm wondering...why are you back so fast Pan?" He asked after a moment of silence.

She smiled weakly and prepared to give her lie. "Because I finished college silly!"

Goten grinned, slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeh...heh...heh"

"Same old Goten." Pan teased, laughing warmly at his goofy expression. "And plus Goten, 5 years wasn't fast, it seemed like a long time!" She pouted, exaggerating a bit. "Am I not wanted here?" 

Goten scratched the back of his head again embarrassed. "N-No of course not Panny. We missed you."   
  
Pan smiled sweetly. "Who didn't miss me?"

Bra laughed, plopped down onto her bed and looked up at them. "So guys, are we up for that club?"

"Sure, is Trunks coming?" Goten asked oblivious to the circumstances it would put Pan into. 

Bra sweat-dropped at Goten's inane question. "Uh...Why don't I ask him." She jumped off her bed and turned to Pan. "Pan...you should consider sleeping over tonight. If we go to the club, we might get back a little late."

"What if...I don't want to come?" Pan said frowning.

Bra shook her head as she walked out the door. "Well you're going to come, 'cause if you don't I'm dragging you there." 

Pan muttered something about demanding friends. 

"Kicking and screaming if I have to." Bra added as an afterthought. 

"Fine." Pan grumbled. "But I'm _not_ wearing that." She lifted a finger and pointed at the outfit draped on a chair.

"Oh yes, you are." Bra replied firmly.

Pan glared at her, falling onto the bed backwards. With a defeated sigh Pan gave in.

Goten smiled in amusement at the sister-like bickering between the two. "I'll go call Gohan and tell him your sleeping over?" He suggested.

Pan grinned. "Sure Goten. You do that, you're better at convincing Dad anyways."

Soon, Pan was the only one left in the room. Her eyes landed on a picture frame on Bra's dresser. It was at a private summer beach house a ways off from where they currently lived. Her, Bra, Goten, Marron, Ubu, and Tunks were splashing each other with water on the secluded beach. Pan froze. Trunks...if he was in his room, he would be right down the hallway! Her mind started racing as she thought of how close Trunks was. She could just kick herself for forgetting he might be there. _Of course he'd be here! He lives here!_ Her mind told her matter-of-factly.

She almost choked on the air, as she panicked. She wasn't ready to face him yet! She felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. In other words...Now. Working at a mile a minute, her mind started to make up excuses to leave. Suddenly it hit her. That's it! She locked the door and reluctantly changed into the black leather flares and red halter top Bra handed her earlier. 

After she was done she unlocked the door, sticking her head into the hallway to make sure Trunks was no where in sight. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she tiptoed to the kitchen, where Goten just hung up the phone. 

"Hey Panny, whatcha doing sneaking around like that?" Goten saw what she was wearing and he frowned. "And what in the world are you wearing??" 

Pan jumped a mile, for she didn't notice anybody in there. "Ah! Goten! You shouldn't scare people like that!"

Goten ignored her comment. "You better change out of that." His frown deepened when she didn't answer him. "Pan? Is there something wrong?" 

Pan looked around apprehensively. "Oh...nothing. Uhm...you did want to go to the club right?? Well I'll be waiting outside! Hurry up and get Bra, I'll be waiting!" Laughing nervously she practically ran out the door. 

"Pan! Change into something less revealing! Or at least put on a jacket!" He called after her. 

He heard her soft voice responding back. "Don't worry Goten! I'm fine!" 

"I'm sure other guys will think so too..." He muttered bitterly as he went off to find Bra.

----------------------

Pan stood in the yard, arms wrapped around her shoulders. _Damn Goten, I hate it when he's right._ Unexpectedly someone draped their jacket on her shoulders. Frightened she abruptly turned around, thinking it was Goten, ready to tell him she didn't need a jacket. A pair of azure eyes stared back at her, their faces almost touched. 

"T-Trunks..." Pan said backing away slowly. 

Trunks frowned, concerned. "What? First you come back and you don't even tell me. Then you back away as if I'm a monster. What's wrong with you Panny?"

She slapped on a fake smile. "N-nothing. You just scared me that's all."

"I really glad you're back Panny. I missed having someone to talk to." Trunks said smiling softly. 

Pan smiled nervously. "I'm sure you found a replacement." Pan groaned inwardly at how that came out. _Smart Pan, real smart. _"I mean I'm sure you've found someone else to talk to. You know what I'm trying to say."

Trunks gave her a weird look, but smiled at her. "I know, it's just not the same. I feel like I can tell you anything, you are my best friend remember?"

Pan nodded and smiled at the memories he triggered. She tilted her head up to look at the moon. "So...You're coming with us?" Pan asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeh...Bra thought I could use a little fun in my life." Trunks said chuckling.

"That's Bra for ya..." Pan trailed off as Bra came up to her and pulled her and Trunks towards the silver Celica parked on the side of the road.

"C'mon lets go!!" Bra said half squealing.

----------------------

Pan had to use all her will power to refrain from blasting the blonde that was dancing with Trunks. She sat at a table in the club, as she watched people dancing. Growling a bit she glared at the girl Trunks was dancing with. 

She didn't notice a guy walking up to her. "Hey what's a pretty girl like you sitting here for?" He smiled, his dimples making themselves apparent. 

She blinked at him. He was cute, spiky blood-red hair and hazel eyes. He stood about a foot taller then her. She smiled at him. Having a little fun never hurt anybody before. "Lets dance," she said as she took his hand in hers and led him to the dance floor. 

He grinned at her as he pulled her close and started to dance. "So what's your name?" He said into her ear trying to start a conversation.   


"Pan. Your's?" She said putting her arms around his neck. 

"Takaeru. But everyone calls me Takae." He said putting a hand on her lower back. 

From a distance Trunks spotted Pan and frowned. He half glared at the guy and nudged Goten who was dancing with Bra behind him. Goten gave Trunks a confused look. Trunks tilted his own head towards Pan's direction. Goten's eyes strayed to where Trunks directed and he smiled.

"Don't worry Trunks! Lighten up!" Goten said chuckling. "She's just having fun, but keep an eye on her for me will ya? We're gonna go get a drink." He said as he and Bra walked towards the bar. 

Trunks nodded a silent agreement and turned his attention back to the girl he was dancing with. Once in a while Trunks would sneak a peek at Pan, partly because Goten told him to keep an eye on her. He frowned yet again, when he saw the guy and Pan almost freaking. Growling deep in his throat, Trunks stopped dancing with the girl in his arms and promised her the next dance. He then made his way over to where Pan was. He stood there a moment before he was noticed.

"Uh...can we help you?" Takae asked, as he stopped dancing with Pan, arms still around her waist.

Pan looked at Trunks with a questioning glance. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" Trunks asked taking her arm. Pan squirmed out of his grasp and looked at him expectantly. 

Trunks glanced at Takae and added, "Alone preferably."

Pan sighed and nodded. "I'll be right back," she said to Takae as she grabbed Trunks by the arm and dragged him out the back door into a alley.

"What?" She asked irritated, her face flushed from dancing.

Trunks crossed his arms and kept his gaze on her.

"What?" She asked again, feeling self-conscious. "Trunks..." she growled, when he didn't answer her.

"Goten told me to keep an eye on you." Trunks said nonchalantly.

"Your point being??" Pan said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

He smirked. "So here I am, doing what he asked." 

Pan looked at him stupidly. Shaking her head, she turned around to walk back inside. Trunks grabbed her arm, "Wait."

She froze a moment before turning around and staring at him expectantly with an arched eyebrow.

He dropped his smirk and licked his lips before continuing. "Remember what you promised me?"

"What?" She asked confused at his sudden change in attitude.

"You promised me something when we were little...do you remember?" He questioned as he let go of her arm.

"Uh...no." She said still unsure of what he was talking about. "Where exactly are you trying to go with this...?"

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave Pan, but-" 

She cut him off. "Is _this_ what you wanted to talk about?? Trunks!" She replied exasperated. "Can't we talk about this later?"

He ignored her comment and continued. "But you left when I needed you the most..."

She was about to yell back at him when she heard what he said. She froze and slowly asked, "What do you mean when you needed me the most...?"

"Pan...when you left I was so depressed I almost killed myself...when I went to your house to talk to you, Gohan said you were gone, I felt like I lost a best friend! I needed someone to talk to but you weren't there!" He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

She closed her eyes to calm herself. She couldn't believe what a jerk he was! He only thought of himself! He didn't even realize that by staying it would've killed her, she had to leave. She had no other choice. She opened her eyes. "Trunks, that promise was made when I was 4, and I had no choice but to leave." She said unbelievingly, fed up with him. 

"Why? I needed you Pan. I needed your friendsh-" 

"Argh! I can't believe you!! All you can think about is yourself!" She yelled, enraged before storming away in the dark alley.

----------------------

Run. That was all she could do. Her mind requested her legs to run, and she complied. She ran as far as her legs carried her. Into a dim park, which mysteriously resembled a maze of lush trees. 

She couldn't understand it. Why did he get to blame her for what he did to her? Somehow he twisted everything around and made himself the victim. She felt as though the whole world was against her, weighing her down with it's faults. ...But it wasn't, it was her faults weighing her down. She hated Trunks for being able to make her feel this way.

"Argh!" She growled in frustration, punching her hand into a nearby tree. If only she could forget what Trunks did to her, then she wouldn't have the added guilt of leaving him. Again she growled, she still couldn't believe he could do this to her, make her feel as if she was the criminal and himself the victim. But then again, he would make her feel like she needed him too. As though without him nothing in the world is right. He was manipulative that way. Inwardly she laughed bitterly, that's how he gets girls to fall for him.

Her mind turned serious. She couldn't understand why, why she couldn't forget what Trunks did to her. After all it was only a memory. A piece of the insignificant past she'd hoped to forget. She could kick herself for feeling this way. Feeling lonely. Feeling depressed. Feeling like she _needed_ him. But she didn't need him! She was Son Pan, daughter of Son Gohan and granddaughter of Son Goku. She didn't need anybody! ...But then...why couldn't she handle this? 

The mental battle she was having with herself got more intense as a immense headache emerged. Slowly she sank into the ground crying silent tears. Tears of sorrow, grief, and pure misery.

"Hey...you all right?"

Sobbing softly, she paid no heed to the voice. After all even if it was a murderer, what could be worse than needing something that didn't need her? Death? Ha, she'd welcome it with open arms.

"...Hey. Uhm...You okay? I mean it's pretty dark and there's lots of dangers out here if you're not careful..." She felt the stranger kneel down next to her.

The stranger's movements and unexpected closeness caused her to retreat backwards. Alarmed, Pan stared through her flowing tears into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Shaking her head she slowly inched away, on the uncomfortable earth.

The stranger, clearly a man, took a small step forward hesitantly. "Hey...relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax..." He said soothingly. Slowly, he made his way next to her again. For an unknown reason, it seemed to calm her just by looking into his deep blue depths. Perhaps because Trunk's eyes were blue too... Still breathing raggedly from sobbing, she tried to calm herself. After a moment, he timidly brushed stray strands of her ebony hair behind her ears, afraid that if he suddenly moved, she'd bolt. 

It was after he brushed her hair away that he got a good look at her face. "Pan??" He asked, his eyes widening in astonishment.


	3. Inner Demons: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the story so yeh :\

AN: Yippie! A chapter! Yey! Finally, although it _is_ a very short chapter...I'm sorry for not updating in so long! Well enjoy! XD Please R&R! ^_^

I read over it and found the conversation odd... ;_; So I _tried _to fix it, I hope it flows better than what I had on here before...

Her whole body tensed at the mention of her name. How did a complete stranger know her name? Her eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated. "How do you know my name...?" she growled, suspicion lacing her words.

Silence.

She gasped. Realization dawned in her eyes and she jerked away from his touch. Tears began to form for the second time that night. He reached out a hand for her again but she avoided it. "No...stay away..." she whispered hoarsely. 

Intuition overtook her thoughts. Pan scrambled to her feet unsteadily, taking off in the opposite direction. She was afraid of him, very afraid. She winced as she tripped on a rock and tumbled head first into a nearby tree. Pan cursed loudly, "Shit!" She was too clumsy, she should've been more careful and watched where she was going. Now he might catch up with her. Pan cursed again as she sensed that he must be not to far behind her. She struggled to get up from the earth.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder. Pan reacted by grabbing the arm and twisting it at a odd angle before turning around to face the owner. 

"Owww! Damnit Pan! You don't have to grab so hard!"

Surprised, she blinked at him. "Goten?"

"What, were you expecting someone else?" He asked pulling away and cradling his arm. He raised his eyes to look at her with an expectant expression. Man, she strong, even if she was Saiyan. 

"N-no," she lied, while straining her neck to glance behind him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found not a living soul. 

Curious, Goten turned his head to check behind him, half expecting to see someone standing there. When there was no one there, he turned back to her inquiringly, "Huh? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing..." 

The wind picked up gently and whipped her ebony hair around her face. She took in a fast sharp breath when she felt pain pulsating through the palm of her hands. Looking down quickly, she winced at the sight of the scratched up and bleeding skin. At least it was nothing serious...she scrunched up her nose, but they still hurt. When it came to pain, she was a baby, although she'd never show it.

A strangled cry caught her undivided attention as her head snapped up to the sound. Someone had covered Goten's mouth with a piece of white cloth. Forgetting about her problems, Pan jumped the attacker. 

She delivered punches and kicks to the attacker but to no avail. The attacker had a strong grip on Goten, and soon Goten was out like a light. Probably due to whatever his assailant had given him a whiff of in the piece of cloth. 

Goten was dropped to the floor and the assailant turned on her. He reached and took a hold of the back of her shirt, flipping her to the ground in front of him. He pinned her down. A small gasped escaped her lips as she faced the blue eyed stranger from earlier. Why was he following her? Annoyance overcoming her fear, she struggled in his grasp, "Let me go!!"

His movement swift but fast, allowed him to unhand her and get out of harms way before she blasted him to oblivion. He glanced behind him at the severed tree and cocked an eyebrow at her. 

He let out a low whistle, "You should learn to control those powers Pan. Destroying public property can lead to trial and arrest. What did that tree ever do to you to deserve such a cruel fate?" 

She growled at him, "I'll show you how much I can control my powers."

She started a series of ki blasts at him however he avoided each and every one. It left her a little breathless to say the least, for she hadn't really been training in the past couple of years. 

He smirked at her. "What? Out of practice?"

She breathed, low and menacingly, "Juunana...I'm warning you..."

A sickeningly sweet smile crossed his lips. "Aww, I'm glad you still remember me Panny."

"Don't-_ever_-call-me-that." She glared at him as she spit out each word, enraged. Pan despised him utterly for what he did to her, and her family. "And I'm _not_ out of practice."

"You can't even hit me with a blast, it sure seems like you're out of practice to me." Juunana tilted his head to the left quizzically with a mocking smirk on his face, "And why can't I call you that? After all it is _such_ an adorable name."

She hissed, angrily, "It's not your right." Each word was emphasized with a strong golden blast.

He straightened up, dodging what was thrown at him while laughing, "Who's to say if it's my right or not? You?"

Exasperated, she ignored his question and kneeled down next to her uncle, still kept an eye on Juunana, just in case. "What the hell do you want? What kind of havoc did I wreak to ever deserve your presence?"

"Actually, nothing." A smirk graced his handsome features, "It was _very_ amusing to see you break down to say the least. I mean, Son Pan, the tough and determined Saiyan actually _crying_? That was absolutely entertaining! Just seeing that, practically made my day!" He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps I should go and congratulate the person who achieved this difficult task..."

"Well aren't you the sympathetic one," she snapped, glaring at him, her obsidian eyes promising death. Her gaze flickered over to Goten and then back to Juunana. Ebony met aqua, one full of intense hatred and the other full of mirth. 

He held up his hands in mock surrender, taking two cautious steps back. "I didn't do anything. It's not my fault his system couldn't handle the smell of a little gas." 

Pan blinked, raised an eyebrow and questioned him, "What _is_ your motive _Juunana_?" She said his name with a voice laced with loathing and mistrust. 

"You figure it out _Panny-chan_," he smiled mischievously, mocking her name with a syrupy sweet voice. 

"I'm guessing you want to talk," she stated darkly. She was no longer afraid of him, per-say; although she _was_ a tad bit irked by his joking attitude.

He smiled magnificently. "Always the sharp one," he noted, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well, aren't you going to talk?" she asked, annoyed as she sat her uncle up next to a tree.

His eyes locked into hers, "Why was the only granddaughter of Son Goku crying her eyes out?" This was said, timidly almost as if he...cared. She shook her head slightly, he wouldn't care. He never cared for anything before, so why should he be any different now?

She gave him a look as if to say, 'I don't believe you're asking me this.'

"Look, just because you hate me and think I'm apathetic, it doesn't make you right. Believe me, I still care for people."

Juunana sighed when she shot him another disbelieving look. "I'm not who I was Pan."

"What? So you're telling me you're not a tin can anymore?" She asked in fake surprise covering her mouth daintily with her hand. She winced when her hand came in contact with her mouth and quickly blew on it. She scowled, how could she forget she was bleeding?

He laughed at her dramatized behavior and came closer. "So you're not afraid of me anymore are you?"

Pan held her ground. All hell would break lose before she'd ever admit to him, that _she_ was frightened of _him_. "I never said I was afraid of you _Juunana_."

"Oh really?" He smiled as he circled her, like a lion circling his prey. "You only acted like it then?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, hiding the fact that she was indeed fearful of him earlier. "I thought you were someone else." 

"No...I'm sure you knew who I was earlier." He smiled at her eerily and took a deep breath, sniffing her, "I could practically smell your fear."

She smirked. "So now you're a tin can with the senses of a dog?" Her dark-midnight eyes laughed at him, "Who would've thought?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a tin can." His smirk matched hers as he stopped in front of her, "Well, not anymore that is." 

Pan chuckled, "Are we delusional today? You seem to think that you're something besides a tin can?!" Her chuckle turned into a full fledged laugh, a taunting laugh, "Ohh! That is funny!"

Juunana watched her with poised stature, "I don't see what's so funny."

Laughter subsided but a tiny twinkle remained in those pitch-black eyes. "But it _is _funny!" she insisted, teasingly. It was bizarre in a way, she hated him, yet she found it unnaturally enjoyable to be make fun of him. It turned into a sort of a hobby when she was younger. Exchanging insults, that was the basis of their virtually nonexistent relationship.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "It is _not_!" he exclaimed, giving her a wry look.

Pan smiled, barely stifling her laughter at Juunana's bodily expression. He appeared to be a five year old kid demanding his point of view in an trivial argument. Pan smiled sweetly and mimicked his pose, putting on a scowl for effect. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards at her child-like reaction. 

Before long, he was chuckling at her little antic, "You know that expression is priceless! Next time remind me to bring a camera!" 

Pan huffed again and scowled at him, "Do I look like a personal entertainer to you?!"

Her answer sent him into another round of chuckles. "You really are cute Pan," he blurted out, without so much as an ounce of actual thought. Inwardly he slapped himself, how could he say such a thing to _Pan_? He groaned, flying off right now seemed like a pretty good option. 

Although Pan was startled by his comment, she recovered quickly. She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him, "I am cute, aren't I?" He hadn't planned on her to say that. 

She smirked at his flabbergasted demeanor one last time before turning to her uncle. With that, she heaved Goten onto her back and took off into the dimly-lit sky. 

As Pan flew away, she twisted her head back to look at him once more. "Have a good life Juunana," she whispered, to no one in particular.

Pan yawned, even with her Saiyan strength Goten was heavy, and by the time she deposited Goten in his apartment, she felt exhausted. Shrugging she feel fast asleep on Goten's couch, forgetting, momentarily about her highly emotional night with Trunks. 


	4. Inner Demons: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they're not my property. So don't sue me! Plus, the only thing in my wallet is lint... ;_;

AN: Heh! :X I haven't updated this story for about two months, but there was a good reason. Err, reasons. There were exams in May and well, to be honest I was just to lazy to do anything in June...I mean it was finally summer! ::Faints:: Well this is the next part of my fanfic, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! :D

A knock and a creak signaled the opening of a heavy door. "Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks didn't bother to look up from his paperwork, "What?" His voice was blunt but stern.

"Y-your mother called and said she was throwing a dinner. She wants you home by 7 tonight," the blonde said, a bit apprehensive of his mood.

"Well, tell her I have a lot of work to do. I can't make it tonight." He said sharply, busying himself by looking through a thick stack of files. 

His secretary smiled weakly, "I'll give Mrs. Briefs a call then..."

Trunks abruptly stopped what he was doing as soon as the door clicked closed. He leaned back in his leather chair and stared at the ceiling. The truth was that he had finished most of the much needed work for the company, he just didn't want to face Goten, Bra or anyone else. A tired sigh left his body. Most of all he didn't want to face _her_. Not after their little confrontation last night. He could still remember what she said clearly. 

"All you can think about is yourself!" Her angry voice held a hint of malice as she stormed off obviously to get as far away from him as possible. But all he could do was stand there with his mouth open as the numbing realization hit him. She was right. All he had thought about _was_ himself. Trunks grimaced from the mental stab of regret. He _hadn't_ _thought_ about how she was feeling all these years, just what he _wanted_ to believe she was feeling. 

Trunks didn't notice that the door to his office was once again opened until the voice of his secretary alerted him. "Excuse me, Mr. Briefs?"

His head snapped down and his dull blue eyes locked onto hers. He waited for her to go on.

"Your mother is on the phone Mr. Briefs." She paused nervously, "S-she said she wanted to speak with you."

"Well, did you tell her that I was _busy_ tonight?" Trunks replied, his face not pleased.

"Yes, she insisted that you speak with her."

He nodded curtly and she left without another word. Trunks composed himself before picking up the phone on his desk. "Yes Mom?"

"Now what's got you so busy over there that you can't even come home to enjoy a simple dinner with family and friends?" Her voice was firm and it told him he had no choice but to go tonight. 

"The deal with Nor-"

Bulma's voice cut him off, "Oh no you don't. I know for a fact that the paperwork for Normes Associates is done with. Besides, you used that excuse last week. Now, do you have any more excuses? Because I can always tell your father to go get you."

Trunks glared at the phone and pursed his lips. "No."

"Good, so I can expect you tonight?" her voice asked cheerfully.

He ground his teeth together for a moment and gave in, "Fine." 

Trunks could practically hear his mother beaming on the other end of the phone line, "It's at 7:30. So don't be late!"

Setting down the phone Trunks leaned back heavily in his chair. Great, now how was he suppose to get out of this one? Pan apparently hated him. Bra no doubt, was going to give him a mouthful when he saw her. And Goten was most likely ready to pummel him for chasing Pan off. He groaned. Why did these things always happen to him? 

'Cause you bring them on yourself, my boy,' his conscience chirped. 

'Not entirely, these things just happen to me,' he replied to himself exasperated with the thoughts. 

'Believe what you want. But that's not going to change anything,' the moral voice continued with a hint of mockery. 

Trunks growled and replied in his mind, _'I have better things to do then to argue with you!'_

It chuckled, _'We're one and the same Trunks. Anyway, you're in a discussion with yourself, what will people think?'_

Trunks blinked and shook his head incredulously, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. Man, did he need a drink. For a second there he was holding a conversation with _himself_. Yes, he definitely needed a drink, he thought as he stumbled toward his office's small wine collection.

----------------------

Pan smoothed down her skirt and swiped a piece of unruly black hair behind her shoulder. She took a deep breath, put on a radiant smile and walked down the immaculate halls of Shaki Incorporated for her job interview. The woman had decided when she awoke that morning, that she didn't really want to sit around and mope about her life, but actually make some use of herself and get a temporary job. 

So when she looked upon the newspapers, this was one of the only jobs she was qualified to do, so here she was about to be interviewed to become a _secretary._ Not that she had something against the job, it was just the image she had of them weren't all that good. Although some of them were very professional and tidy, she vaguely remembered most secretaries she met to be obnoxious, shameless, giggly, and not all there. She just hoped the owner of the company didn't want a giggly girl to fill the job position, because she was certainly not that. 

With an amused smile, she asked the woman at the front desk where to go for the interview. The woman pointed to the elevator with one of her blood red nails and held up 9 fingers, all the while chattering away on the headset that she had on. Thanking her Pan quickly made her way onto the elevator. When the bell rang to signal her stop she stepped out and wandered further into the building, searching for the interviewer. 

There was a sign on the wall that said 'Interviews for secretary to the President's office.' After a couple minutes of searching, she finally came upon a giant oak door with a gold plate nailed on it, which in turn had 'President' carved onto it in elegant cursive. 

Pan knocked on the door apprehensively and was answered with, "If you're my 2:30 then the door's open."

She opened the door with a smile. A smile which slowly faded to a frown as she came face to face with none other than Juunana. 

Juunana looked up from his desk and let out a bark of laughter at the irony of seeing her again, "So we meet again, Miss Son." 

A permanent smirk was plastered on his lips and a twinkle of mirth was shining in his aquamarine eyes. "Sit down, sit down," he gestured right his arm toward the chairs across from him. His smirk raised in intensity as he watched Pan take a seat in a chair, uncertain of what to do. He chuckled at the thought of Pan Son working for him. It wouldn't be such a bad arrangement. "So, you want the job as secretary?" he drawled as he leaned forward towards her.

Pan wasn't sure how to answer his question. Should she tell the truth or lie? She shifted uneasily under the gaze of his obviously amused eyes. He was so damn arrogant. Probably even more so than Trunks. A low growl emitted from her throat. Thinking about Trunks was like supplying more wood to the fire. It shot her aggravated level up a couple notches. All the way up to pissed off. 

Pan had a strong urge to wipe that insolent smirk off of that face. She wouldn't allow him to have the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. She'd much rather have _him_ squirm. She shot him a dazzling smile and said in a sweet voice, "Of course. Why else would I be here?"

His smirk played into a grin, "Well then, tell me why I should hire you instead of someone else?" That did it, he was bringing this onto himself.

Keeping the smile on her face, Pan leaned forward until they were only an inch apart, her dark eyes locked onto his. "I'm hard working, loyal, neat, pleasant, and I've had more than enough schooling for this job." She reached out with her left hand and tugged harshly on his hair which was in a pony tail, forcing him to expose his lean neck, "Oh yeah, I can also kick your butt. And if you don't watch it, I will do _just_ that." 

Juunana gritted his teeth but didn't cry out, for it would've been too easy a victory for her. He just resorted to glaring at her departing figure as it headed for the door. Damn, that girl had some grip. The scowl turned into a smile that had made other women swoon, "You're hired."

"What?" Pan asked turning around abruptly, her hand still on the doorknob.

"I said you're hired," Juunana said as he got up and walked over to her. 

She gawked at him as if he was crazy. "...But I just _threatened_ you." Pan shook her head and paused collecting her thoughts. When she spoke again, her voice had turned skeptical, "Why would you hire _me_?"

A smug smile crossed his features, "I rather have a secretary that hates me and can 'kick my butt' then to have a secretary that can't do any work at all because she's fantasizing about me."

Pan's suspicious gaze turned into a look of disbelief. "You are so conceited, it's a wonder you can even survive in this world."

"Well, hate to disappoint you Panny, but I have survived. And I did quite well, as you can see." He returned to his seat with a thoughtful expression, "So are you going to work for me?"

"And be _your_ secretary?" She scoffed, "I don't think so. Thanks, but no thanks."

"I understand, you're afraid to work for me..." he sighed wistfully.

The midnight dark eyes glinted dangerously at the implication that she was afraid, "I am _not _afraid of you."

"Well then, why don't you want to work for me?" The smug smile had returned. A low growl of warning came from her direction. Silence seemed to rest upon the room as his laughing aqua eyes taunted Pan, daring her to accept the offer. A smirk reached her lips, she never backed down from a dare. If he wanted to play, then so be it. Let the games begin.

A feral grin spread across her face. "When do I start?"


End file.
